1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical integrated circuit apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical integrated circuit apparatus capable of directly performing optical communication among a plurality of optical transceivers or an optical integrated circuit apparatus capable of arbitrarily performing optical communication among a plurality of optical transceivers at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
An opto-electronic integrated circuit apparatus has been proposed (JP-A-5-67770). The opto-electronic integrated circuit apparatus includes an optical wiring substrate, a plurality of opto-electronic IC (integrated circuit) chips, and a plurality of optical waveguides.
The plurality of opto-electronic IC chips are discretely arranged on the optical wiring substrate. Each of the plurality of optical waveguides is arranged between two adjacent opto-electronic IC chips.
Two adjacent opto-electronic IC chips transmit or receive optical signals through the optical waveguide interposed therebetween.
In the opto-electronic integrated circuit apparatus according to the related art, only two adjacent opto-electronic IC chips are connected to each other with the optical waveguide interposed therebetween. Therefore, it is difficult to directly perform optical communication between two arbitrary opto-electronic IC chips.
In addition, in the opto-electronic integrated circuit apparatus according to the related art, the optical waveguides are switched by an optical switch to perform optical communication between arbitrary opto-electronic IC chips in time series. However, it is difficult to perform optical communication between arbitrary opto-electronic IC chips at the same time.